Obsession
by CrazyProsecutor
Summary: Co-written with: Ji. Logan visits the library daily because of his crush on one of the employees. However, with love comes trouble. AU. Jagan. James is OOC. Rating can change to M.


**A/N: Esmée: Hello there, my dear... followers? Never mind. Here is a story that I WILL finish. Because... I don't know. This is the only story that I like. **

**Ji: Hiya. I'll make sure she'll finish this one, because I'll be writing this too. *Esmée: F yeah* A collab, ISN'T THAT FAB? We both tend to lose interest in our own work, so when we work together we can make sure that we both write. WE MUST. Anyway, please enjoy~! Reviews are appreciated, uhu~**

**Esmée: If you review you will get a cookie. [Ji: or a nice monstrous muffin we made ourselves! We didn't poison it, you have my word.] Do not trust her. She will poison it if she doesn't like your review. Believe me. ^_^ [Ji: I won't, I'm not like that. She is, though.] She is trolling me.[Ji: END OF A/N LET'S BEGIN THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!]**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Daily Visit

Logan quickly made his way out of his last class. He made his way to his locker, throwing his stuff in it. He grabbed the stuff he needed for the homework he had to do and threw that in his backpack. Kendall smirked when he stopped at Logan's locker.

"Aha, going to the library?"

"Stop smirking, Knight."

"Ah, come on! You're going to the library almost _every_ day!"

"So? Is it a problem? I like to study in there. It's quiet. Way better than hearing your parents fight all the time," Logan spat, hoping Kendall would just shut up now. It didn't seem to work however, because he could see Kendall raise his eyebrows before he spoke.

''Well, if it's such a nice place, why don't you show me around? I'd love to see the place you adore so much.''

Logan wasn't really sure if he wanted Kendall to tag along, but refusing would seem suspicious. ''You sure? It's not that special, nothing for someone like you.. However, if you really have nothing to do, I guess it's fine if you join me.''

''Great!'' Kendall exclaimed and he gently punched Logan's shoulder in a friendly manner. ''I'll just get rid of some of my own textbooks before we go. Wait for me in front of the school entrance, OK?''

Logan just nodded and when Kendall turned around to leave, he let out a deep sigh. He thought he could convince the other not to come, but once again, his attempts failed.

_Fine, Kendall, you win. I just hope you fail to notice James._

* * *

The two reached the library quickly. Their school was only minutes away, after all. Kendall entered the building with an excited grin on his face, much like Logan would on any other day but this one. Logan rolled his eyes and followed the other, not really looking forward to this afternoon.

"Logan, hurry up, will you? You're the one who's supposed to show me around."

"You're the one that wanted me to, though."

Kendall had reached the stairs, but he wasn't sure if it was leading to wherever Logan wanted to go, so he just waited for the other boy. Seeing this, Logan decided to take his time. He walked towards Kendall and then started climbing up the stairs slowly, Kendall copying his action.

"So..."

"So?"

"What do you think?" Logan asked. Kendall shrugged.

"It's just a library. Nothing special. Just show me the comics so I can leave,"

"They don't have comics in here!" Logan said, hoping Kendall would believe him. Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

Logan realized that Kendall probably didn't buy that, because even he knew every library had magazines and comics. So when he saw Kendall look around to find what he wanted, he just quietly followed the other around, not planning on telling where to look.

"Hey, look, Logan! Guess what I found?"

The boy that was grinning pointed at the comic section while the other hung his head and covered his face. He really didn't like the way things were and silently prayed that James wouldn't be here today. But fully memorizing James' schedule, he knew it was helpless.

"Hmm, Logan? Hey! What's up?"

Two heads looked up and turned to look at whoever just talked to Logan. They saw a bespectacled male, maybe just a couple of years older than them, with a comic book in his hands. He'd probably been occupied with it before he noticed Logan.

"Who is that guy?" Kendall asked, leaning closer to the brunette. He whispered the question, just in case.

"Nobody important," Logan answered with a shrug. He turned his head to avoid looking at James and started observing the comics instead.

"Logan! Hey!"

"Are you sure it's no one important? The guy seems like he wants to talk," Kendall pointed out. "how does he know you anyway?"

"Uh... he works here?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't go around telling a random employee my name."

"Well, you know me! I always tell my name!"

"Hm, I don't remember you introducing yourself like that the day we first met. Oh well, I think I'll be leaving now, then."

"Finally.. Uhm, I mean, see you later."

Kendall just waved him goodbye and left. Logan watched him until he was sure Kendall was gone and then turned to face James.

"Hi... I'm sorry about that."

"Hm, I guess that's okay..? I just wanted to say hi and tell you that my shift tomorrow ends earlier, because it's my birthday tomorrow," James informed with a smile.

"Is it? Well, happy birthday, then, in case I don't see you tomorrow," Logan said. "I won't interfere with your work now, since I have work of my own to do."

"Thanks, and good luck with your homework, Logan."


End file.
